


The Collar

by DandelionWitch



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Discrimination, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Mind control kind of???, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: Odalia finds out about a human being friends with her daughter. So she decides to go directly to the human's mentor, the Owl lady, to solve this.But things don't turn out as she expected
Relationships: Odalia Blight/Eda Clawthorne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title; Odalia gets dommed 
> 
> To clear things up, the collar only makes her obey, but it doesn't manipulate her thoughts, it just make her say the truth, in any case, I gave it the mind control tag, just in case.  
> If more tags are needed, please let me know.
> 
> ◇ Also this story doesn't relate to my Omegaverse series.
> 
> ♡Edit: I actually liked how this one turned out so I decided to continue (I'm not going to promised a date, just stay tuned if you want), get ready for Odalia to get fucked more times lol

Unacceptable, really unacceptable.

It came to her attention that her Amity was hanging out with a human. A lower creature, lower that the dirt she walked upon. 

She found out when Amity asked to go to a party on Boscha's house, but when she called to check on her, she wasn't there. Boscha said that Amity was probably with Luz, a round heared human.

After asking around, she found her way to the owl house. She wanted to confront this human's mentor, and to demand that the human stopped being friends with her daughter. She is a Blight and she can't be friends with lower creatures.

"Eda, we have a gueeeess" Hooty sang as the woman stepped in front of the door 

Eda groaned and opened up "Yeah, I think you missed your way to the tea party lady, does this look like a fancy tea house for you?"

"Does Luz Noceda the human lives here?" She said unamused 

"Yes she does, but you don't look like one of her friends do you?"

"I came here to demand that your human stops being friends with my child Amity" she stopped a bit "She is lower than dirt and my Amity can't be friends with a low life"

Eda was beyond pissed, what did this woman believed she is?, but she didn't wanted to show annoyance. She had a plan.

"Is that your child coming this way?" She pointed out behind Odalia, she turned confused 

And that's when she felt a collar, a dog collar nicely fitting her neck. It was magic because it inmideatly adjusted at her neck.

"How dare y...!" 

"Shut up" Odalia inmideatly stopped talking "Ha! It works" 

Odalia tried to say something else but she couldn't say any words, she just moved a bit her mouth and looked annoyed.

"Is an obedience collar, I got it for King one time just in case" she played with the collar, lightly caressing Odalia's neck making her shiver "Never thought it could actually be that effective, now on your knees, you need to apologize for the stuff you said about my kid" 

The woman stood up, and obediently got on her knees in front of Eda, her face was just in front of the Owl lady's crotch, making her lightly blush "I apologize for what I said about your child"

Odalia's heart raced, she was on her 40's but never experienced something so scary, yet so exciting. Eda noticed the look on the women's face, and got curious.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about eating you out, if I may" she said without stuttering, then realized what the collar made her say, her desire just came out as if was a normal response 

"Wha-- oh yeah the collar makes you say the truth" she tought for a moment then smiled "you are one kinky woman, are you?" 

"... Yes I am" Eda laughed at her

Odalia didn't knew why feeling so humiliated made her feel even more excited. It pissed her off, but at the same time she truly wanted the woman in front of her, the owl lady to fuck her.

"Okay okay sorry, if you truly want that I don't really mind" the woman beneath her looked up surprised "come on, let's get to my nest to get some privacy" both woman walked trought the house, to her room

Eda closed the door behind them, then she ordered "get off of your clothes"

Slowly the woman started ripping off her clothes, her big fancy dress, her gloves, she even let her green hair free. Until she got on her underwear. She took her bra off then her revealing her big breast, then she took off her breeches. 

"Good bitch" the owl lady said "now you deserve a small prize, do you want that?" 

"Yes, I want" she didn't really knew what to expect, but she let her deepest desire to take over

Eda roamed her body slowly with her hands, she clawed a bit with her long nails, but it just made the woman to feel pleasure. Eda used her thumps to massage both of her nipples, her whole body arched as reaction.

When she opened up her mouth to loudly moan, Eda went ahead and kissed her, wasting no time to go deeper and exploring Odalia's mouth, the sensation was so good, she didn't wanted it to stop, ever.

One of the owl lady's hands started rubbing her most sensitive area, it was already wet. Eda separated from the kiss making Odalia whine, and started pressing her clit like if it was a button.

"Damn, you are already that wet" She showed her fingers "That was really easy, does your husband not fuck you right?" 

"He haven't touched me in a while..." she said between panting 

"That's sad" Eda separated and took the collar off "I guess that was enough, get dressed and go away" 

But the woman didn't move a bit.

"Well unless you want to continue, but I want you to say it out loud" 

"I want to continue"

"Continue what?" 

"... I want you to fuck me" she groaned

"You might want to be more specific" she teased smiling

Odalia couldn't take it anymore, she took the collar off Eda's hand and she put it on herself, then inmideatly yelled.

"I want to eat your pussy, for you to ravish me, for you to treat me like a fucking pet!" She yelled hot and bothered "Just fuck me already! Make me cum! Make me scream!"

"Easy now" she calmly said "On your knees" 

Her heart started racing on anticipation.

"What a filthy mouth you have, what if we keep it occupied?" Eda proceed to take off her own underwear leaving her aroused vagina for Odalia to see, her mouth watered "Eat me you little bitch, come on, don't make master wait" 

Odalia wasted no time, her tongue hungrily explored the women's lower lips, they were soaked wet and it exited her more, she was proud, she made her wet. She wanted to pleasure her master, she wanted her to release in her mouth.

"That's it, good girl" she praised while caressing her pet's hair, pushing her a bit further 

The praise motivated her to continue, she used her tongue to play with master's clit, rubbing it on circles, doing some pressure and rubbing it faster.

"Yes! Keep doing that!" Eda screamed shakily, it felt amazing

Obligated she did so, she used her tongue as fast as she could, making her moan, it was music for her ears. 

Withouth a warming, Eda came in her face, hungrily she started licking all the juices she could. While the woman was shaking from the orgasm, she did that, she pleased her.

Eda recovered after some seconds, with a shaky breath she ordered "Get in the nest, you deserve a prize" 

The woman obeyed, and got inside the nest as ordered. She decided to keep her legs up and separated to give the owl lady a good look of her wet core. She couldn't wait for her prize.

"For being a good bitch, I will used this with you" it was a stick, when the owl lady pressed a button it started a weird vibration, Odalia's eyes opened up "This is from the human world, you can thank them for this"

She let the toy inmideatly on Odalia's clit, and clicked it to the maximum speed. Her back arched completely, the sensation was amazing, she never felt something like that.

Eda played with the toy on her entrance, the teasing around her lips, she felt her orgasm building inside of her, and she couldn't hold it. 

"Woah that was fast" she said surprised "But we aren't done yet, you wanted for me to ravish you, so I will do so" 

Withouth a warming, she let the toy inside, Odalia came inmideatly as the vibrating toy reached her g spot, but the toy didn't stop for a second. It was pleasuring her no end. "M-Master!" She whined as her body arched for a third consecutive orgasm 

Eda took painfully slowly her clothes off, while Odalia was rocking her hips up and down for her to see. 

"Humans have a variety of weird toys" she took a weird looking underwear, it had a big stick and another smaller one inside "I think this one goes inside of me" she put the weird clothing on, and moaned as the little part got in place "Yeah, I think that's right"

Another orgasm was building inside Odalia, but Eda took the vibrator off of her before she could reach it.

"Ready for another round?" She huskily said 

"Yes master" she said with a shaky breath "please, fuck me master, please" 

Eda started slow again, exploring her body with her hands, and kissing her, making out once again. Odalia opened her mouth to let herself be explored, Eda's tongue felt so good, and even if it was slow again, she didn't complain.

Suddenly she felt the dildo going inside of her with no warning. It was bigger than the previous toy, but it entered nice and easy.

"Yes master!" She arched her back 

Eda moaned, the other side of the toy fitted nice inside of her nicely. She started rocking her hips in sync, making Odalia moan everytime she moved.

They started moving faster and faster, while the room was just filled with their moans and heavy breathing.

Weirdly, Eda took Odalia's hand on hers, and they both grabbed onto each other as they kept moving not stoping for a seconds.

"Fuck! Yes!" Eda came first, making herself to move roughly against the other woman

"AH! Master!" Odalia screamed as the toy roughly rubbed inside of her, making her come once more. Her whole body felt numb with the I intensity of the orgasm.

Eda decided to rest right beside her, trying to recover from their encounter. Odalia cuddled next to her "Who would have thought you were into cuddling" 

Odalia groaned "shut up" she barely muttered, tired

"Ya know, I switched the collar for a regular one when you were not seeing" the other women's eyes opened up, clearly surprised "I just wanted you to acknowledge you wanted it by yourself"

The woman just groaned once again and hided her face into the owl lady's hair

"At least say that you enjoyed it" she said jokingly kissing her hair.

"Yes I did, now less talking, more cuddling" 

"As you wish" 

They stayed into each other's embrace, on silence, their hearts were racing in sync of each other, and their breathing was coming back to normal. Odalia had never felt this exhausted and satisfied in her life.

"Eda! I came back!" Luz said as she entered to the owl house "I brought Amity to study because we have an exam next week!" 

She saw both ladies taking some tea on the couch, Amity walked in and gasped "Whoa! You have a friend over?" 

"Hey there darling, I was just having a chat with the owl lady, we used to go to Hexside together and we were catching up" Odalia casually said while looking at Amity, the looked to the other girl "My apologizes, greetings Luz, I'm Amity's mother" 

"Hi Mrs Blight! A pleasure to meet you" Luz always thought Amity's mom was scary, but she seemed actually nice, at least in this moment.

"Mother, we are going to study upstairs if we may?" Amity sounded really nervous 

"You may darling, I will be downstairs, we can head home together after you two finish"

Amity nodded and grabbed Luz by her hand, leading her to her room. Once they both where away from both ladies, Amity sighed out of relief.

"Something wrong Amy?"

"Mother seemed... different, is just weird" 

"Yeah, for what you told me, she seemed like a different person" Luz pointed out "what could have happen for her to be so, relaxed and different?"

Amity shrugged, in any case, whatever had happened it was good for her, and for Luz. So they both decided just to study and don't think much about it.


End file.
